The Silver Ruby Clan: a new life
by shaliken
Summary: A clan from Goliath's time returns to the human world after centuries of living on an island called fairland a place between worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Ruby Clan : A new world**

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. All original characters and plot are the creative property of HannahCarrier.

note: narration is done by Twilight and is from her point of view

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a night of celebrating; that day our clan was nearly destroyed. I and a few others escaped into the hills just before the griffens came and drove off the humans that had murdered so many of my people. After they buried our dead and gathered back those that had fled; the eggs in the rookery were moved to the griffens home-place; an island called Fairland where the only humans that lived were those who could work magic and, or had no grudge against those that were not of their race.

I was but a hatchling when all this occurred, but I remember it well. The clan took a name and decided to remain on the island while the eggs in the new rookery matured. We became the Silver Ruby Clan and for many years we flourished. Combining our blood with a few of our benefactors, we became more then the average gargoyle. Some of us gained abilities through such connections. Mages sprang up and new colors marked the Royalty of the Clan.

Now a new day is dawned and my sister's mate, who became chief the day the rookery hatched, had declared that a small group of warriors would be trained and sent out to let the world know we still existed and would some day return. I was chosen to lead and train this group of younglings. Among them stood my own sister's daughter; the healer named Kiara. Already she was a powerful mage even though she had yet to reach her full potential as she was still but a youngling.

This story truly begins the day we all left to take our place in the human world. A home had been readied for us till we could survive on our own in the city the elders had chosen. A city called...Manhattan.

The last rays of sunlight faded as the sun set, bathing the city in its fiery tones. As the sun disappeared and night fell, a portal was opening deep in New York on an island called Manhattan. Six beings stepped out of the swirl of light and dark. Starlight and the rising moon's light glittered off metallic skin and bathed each of them with a silver glow. One male and five females, one of which was pure royalty as the other five were close cousins.

The mage and healer, Kiara, stepped up to the edge of the roof and gazed down on the busy city. The lights from the street and the surrounding buildings made her skin shimmer and glow; making it plain to all that she was Clan royalty. her skin was a lovely pale silver with silver stripes a few shades darker that marked her waist, lower arms, lower legs, face, upper part of her wings, and the lower part of her tail, her eyes were the red violet of the setting sun, and her hair was a waterfall of molten silver in its purest form. She was a silver shadow-stripe with the all over metallic sheen that meant royalty.

Her aunt, elder, teacher, and leader, Twilight, was a dusky, light blue with metallic stripes as well. Her stripes were a shade between her main color and a dusky purple that matched her eyes, and her hair was a snowy white tipped with black.

From behind Twilight stepped the only mated pair of the group; Blaze and Tygris. Blaze was an elemental-stripe with amber-gold eyes; he had flaming red hair, and his main color was a fiery red with stripes that flickered in and out of focus as he moved; giving the impression he was on fire. His mate, Tygris, had a lovely creamy white for a base color with pale gold stripes that met with the dorsal stripe that ran down her spine, with golden hair to match her stripes and eyes the color of antique gold.

Blaze's sister jumped up to perch on the very edge of the roof to peer over at the humans that passed beneath them, unaware of the new city guardians. Pearl's coloring was a pearly white base with rusty red-gold stripes rather then the flame like her brother's.

A whirr of small wings warned Pearl in time to duck as Trinket, or "Kit" as she was called, sailed over head to catch a fading thermal that lingered even though the sun had set. Kit was pale lavender with mauve stripes, and had faerie-like wings; she was also the techno brains of the group.

The final warrior hung back in shadows that gave her, her name. Shadow was a striking female with a base color of the blackest night and creamy white stripes that she could brighten or darken at will; she was the stealth expert of the group.

They were all different in every way except two; they were all striped and each of them wore simple silver armband above their right bicep, and each armband was set with a blood ruby the size of a duck's egg .So there they were; mage, elder, warriors, assassin, and engineer; about to embark on the greatest adventure of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. All original characters and plot are the creative property of HannahCarrier.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well younglings, they said this is the house we can shelter at for now."

Kiara glanced up at her mentor, "in that case we had better let them know we're here."

"No need for that my dear, I already know. Welcome to my home."

The gargoyles turned to see an elderly gentleman step out the doorway leading to the staircase that would take them into his home. He smiled and gestured toward the open door behind him," your welcome to step inside for a quick briefing, but if you think you can handle this city on your own then by all means go and patrol", he paused and winked at twilight, "but I would be after knowing as much as I could if I had been dropped in a strange city. And it'll all be there for you tomorrow night."

Twilight smiled and slipped past him, "I don't know about my kin, but I would like to know what you have to say about this city. Unknown territory is dangerous territory, and doubly dangerous if you don't know those that hold it."

Kiara grinned at her and called out to the others to follow as she capped her wings and entered the human dwelling. With glances toward the city and it inhabitants, the others followed, albeit reluctantly. The staircase led straight down into the human's living room and it was soon plain to them that this wasn't the first time he had entertained guests with wings and tails. There where quite a few large, comfortable chairs with a small opening in the back to slide ones tail through, making it more comfortable for the average gargoyle then a regular human chair would be.

Their hosttook a seat by the fireplace and gestured for his guests to choose seats of there own, "you hadbetter get yourselves comfortable...this may take a while. First of all, you're not the only Clan here."

Kiara smiled, "the griffens told us of a small clan that lived some where on the island. I hope to leave tonight to look for them."

The gentleman sighed, "Darling, I hate to say this, but there isn't enough of the night left to find them in this big city."

"You underestimate our Kiara", Twilight said with a grin, "Shadow may be our stealth expert but Kiara is our mage. She can walk among humans during the day if she so wishes. All it takes is a simple spell of transformation."

Kiara blushed, "my mother's sister is all too kind. I'm still learning, but she is right about the spell. I'll cast it when the moon is high and it will fade when the rest of my Clan awakes. I must ready myself and your offer of sanctuary is most welcome to us. Would you be so kind as to show my kin where they might spend the day?"

He grinned and stood, "I would be honored...if your kin would follow me, I'll show them where they may sleep today and relax tomorrow night until you return."

The gargoyles stood as well and Kiara bowed to their host, "many thanks, elder...but is there a name we might call you by? "

He winked, "call me Kantor, my dear", and with that he turned and led the others away as Kiara gaped at him. You see, Kantor was a guardian dragon that lived in the human world, but no one knew where. It was also common knowledge that he was a shape shifter and a very talented mage.

"Well, "she muttered as she climbed the staircase, "no wonder the griffens deemed this a sanctuary"..._after all, who would chance a dragon's wrath? _

Reaching the roof top she paused a moment, taking in the sight of this strange new place she would come to call home. The lights and sounds were almost over whelming compared to the quiet beauty of the griffen homeland. Leaning over the edge of the roof she checked to make sure no humans were looking up and leapt into the night sky to catch that fading thermal kit had been riding earlier. It was just strong enough to help her clear the building and then it was gone. Beating her wings she climbed higher as to clear most roof tops and began to search for a high point to cast the spell that would make her human for a day.

After circling the city for a bit, Kiara reluctantly decided that she was probably better off finding a secluded place on the ground...like that stretch of forest in middle of this strange city. Central park was perfectly suited to her needs. Awash with moonlight and deserted as humans sought the safety of four sturdy walls about them, it seemed as though she had been transported back through time...back to an age when this place was simple wilderness; untamed andwild, but beautiful.

Kiara sighed and slipped from one air current to another and into shallow dive. Flipping her wings open at the last second, she back winged before touching down as silently as the breeze that played among the branches. Stepping out among the trees, Kiara soon found a clearing bathed in the moon's radiance. She smiled and stepped into the light, transforming from a silver gargoyle, to a gargoyle statue of the finest silver come to life. Walking into the center of the natural gap in the canopy above the clearing, Kiara began to sing. The liquid tongue that was the griffen language flowed past her lips as she sang the spell of transformation. A silvery glow slowly surrounded her; like reflected moonlight, but brighter and the ruby in her armband shone with its own crimson light.

A few moments later it was gone; the spell had been set in motion. When the sun rose, Kiara would be human while her kin would be stone. Kiara yawned and decided that she would sleep through this transformation...if she could. Quickly she found a secluded spot among the trees and curled up to doze the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is the property of Disney and Buena Vista Television. All original characters and plot are the creative property of HannahCarrier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At sunrise...

Stabbing pains in her wings and tail woke Kiara at sunrise as the spell she had cast the night before activated with the first rays of sunlight. With a groan of pain she stood and braced herself against a tree as her tail and wings shrank into nothing and the rest of her body took on human proportions and attributes. Even her clothes transformed from her deer skin skirt and one shoulder top, to a pair of black, flared jeans and a purple tank top with black platform boots to complete the outfit. Kiara steadied herself and looked over her choice of human clothing, "well...this should be nice enough to gain me access to most of the human buildings", she murmured as she twirled about, a big grin on her face. Glancing up at the sun she realized that she had better go; she was burning daylight and the spell would only last so long.

Afternoon found her to be standing in front of an impressive looking building that was rumored to have a castle, complete with stone gargoyles, resting a top it. A stranger had told her that they would occasionally allow people to tour the building, but never the castle. The city had its gargoyle haters and some had already caused a ruckus here earlier in the year. _Well...I'll just have to get lost now wont I? I must remember to thank shadow for those lessons in human stealth_, she chuckled,_ I never thought I'd need them till now_, muttering small reminders under her breath she slowly joined up with the group of humans waiting to be taken on such a tour.

Just in time apparently, as a tall, slim human male with pale skin and pale blonde hair appeared at the door and announced that they may begin the tour. He quickly disappeared and was replaced by a bubbly human female with brown hair who quickly introduced herself as "Sarah" before directing everyone's attention to the many valuable items set up about the room. Three floors later Kiara was very bored, but had yet to see an elevator that did not have some kind of guard keeping an eye on it. Growling under her breath with impatience, Kiara decided to cheat and use a spell of concealment to slip past the guard and board the elevator while the guard on duty was busy watching the kids in the tour group.

Kiara fell to the back of the tour group, muttering the spell under her breath. There was a pause and a ripple in the air as the spell fell into place; Kiara was now invisible to those she chose to hide from. Grinning she turned and walked straight past the guard and into the elevator without him even realizing she was there. Once inside she cast a careful look at the controls. Spotting the button that should drop her off on the floor she wanted, she pressed it. Moments later the doors opened again and she stepped out into what looked like an exhibition hall; it was filled with tapestries and glass cases, some full, some not. Walking past them she spotted a staircase made of what looked like very old stone blocks. Running over she knelt down and brushed her finger tips against their worn surface. Excitement filled her as she saw what looked like claw marks on each step. Something was here, "but is it kin...or something else?", she murmured as she traced the line of a particularly deep claw mark.

Rising to her feet, Kiara climbed the steps cautiously. After all, she probably wasn't the only being up here. It wasn't long before she found herself standing on the parapets of an old Scottish castle. It was wondrous...and it had gargoyles! Kiara grinned and ran over to the first of the stone statues. It was a plump male with a kind face, even though he was snarling at the time; he looked about Pearl's age, but Kiara wasn't sure. Reaching up, she placed a gentle hand on one of his out stretched wings. Closing her eyes a moment, she activated her mage-sight and looked again. She had been right! Beneath the stone skin a living gargoyle slumbered. Kiara pulled away and danced for joy. After a moment she calmed down and began to explore, looking for more statues. It wasn't long till she had found all six; one female and five males.

Climbing to the very top, Kiara stood back to admire the physique of what must be the leader as she compared him to the others below. Just as she realized the female must be his daughter, she heard an unknown group of humans dressed in deep blue uniforms and hoods emerge from the staircase she had used to gain the parapets. Leaning over the turrets of the tower she stood on, Kiara spotted the humans. "How odd...they seem to be searching for something...but what would a human want here?" sudden icy horror gripped her as one of the humans pulled out what looked like a sledge hammer and pumped the handle. The hammer's head began to crackle with contained energy and Kiara glanced up at the evening sky. It was still three hours till sunset and the humans below were already picking their targets with deadly purpose.

Turning back to the statue beside her, Kiara gripped one his arms and pulled herself up beside him. Praying that this would work and that she wasn't leaping to her death, Kiara summoned winds to lift her as she leapt out over the parapets below. Filling her lungs, Kiara sang out the spell of awakening and called out to her distant kin as she screamed, "awake my kin and defend yourselves! Awake!" and as the last word left her lips, the winds she had called died away, the spell that made her human unraveled, and she fell even as her own wings were returned to her and the first hammer began its descent. Suddenly the air was filled with the roars of awakening gargoyles and bits of stone skin as Kiara's spell pulled every gargoyle with the radius of her spell from their stone sleep. Still falling Kiara tried to spread her still-growing wings and failed only to be plucked out of the sky not ten feet from the stones of the castle court yard. Wings screaming in pain and vision going dark Kiara tried to send out one last call to her sisters before passing out in the embrace of the gargoyle that had saved her life.

A screaming voice woke Goliath form a dreamless sleep in time for him to see a female gargoyle falling from the sky before him. It looked like she was having trouble opening her wings...for a spilt second he wonder how she had gotten there before he realized she was not going to be able to pull out of that dive in time. With a roar, he dived off the tower and scooped her up just as she passed out. Pulling out of the dive he shot skyward and only then spotted the reason she had been screaming...quarrymen! Here! In the castle! Quickly he set the strange female down beside his daylight perch and dove into the fray. Broadway, Brooklyn, Angela, and Lexington were holding their own just fine, but Hudson was completely surrounded and one of the quarrymen was taking aim at the clan elder. Snarling, goliath landed behind the unlucky quarryman, seized the gun, and crushed it.

"Who is she?" the end of the battle left the Manhattan clan gathered about Kiara's prone form. A small olive colored gargoyle named lex stepped a little closer and tilted her face toward him. "She doesn't look like any of the gargoyles we know...is there a new clan we don't know about?" a giant of a lavender gargoyle named goliath stepped from the shadows and knelt beside their mystery guest. "I do not know who she is or where she came from, but she is welcome to stay. Brooklyn, Broadway, Angela; you three will come on patrol with myself. Hudson, Lexington; you stay here with our guest. We shouldn't be gone long." with that he placed her on Hudson's couch and turned to leave. A red, male gargoyle with horns and a devilish look about him, a pale blue male with a kind face and an ample gut, and a stately, lovely lavender female turned to follow him; glancing over their respective shoulders as they did so. A few minutes later lex and Hudson, a competent looking elder with brown and tan coloring, were left behind to keep an eye on Kiara while she slept.

The sounds of strange voices woke Kiara from a dreamless sleep. Opening her eyes she saw the stone walls of the aerie building's castle. Realizing something wasn't quite right she tumbled off the couch she had been lying on, lurched to her feet, and ran outside. The stars were out and true night had fallen. There in the courtyard stood the clan she had awakened with her spell and her shout of warning. They were...well..._ok, be honest Kiara...they don't look bad in the slightest and their leader is _quite_ attractive..._Kiara bit her lip as she looked the large, lavender male over one more time. He looked even better with life in those massive limbs. Yes, the lavender male was just...Kiara couldn't help herself and a rumbling purr slipped past her lips _and he heard it_. Blushing a silvery pink Kiara stepped around the corner as he turned and spotted her watching them.

With a gentle smile the male walked over and caught up her hand in a warrior's clasp before leading her into the midst of his clan. "This is the female that fell out of the sky and saved us all." Kiara blushed a shade deeper, she couldn't help it, and it had been so long since a male that wasn't her brother had been so kind. "What is your name lass?", asked the only elder in the group, a well built brown male that still had the look of a competent warrior about him. Kiara shot him a relieved smile and swept him a curtsy. He flushed with surprised pleasure and she grinned, "My name is Kiara...and what might yours be? The lavender male stepped forward again, "My apologies for the rude welcome; we are not used to being awoken during the day by one who then literately falls into our midst." The immense being chuckled, "my name is goliath. The others are Hudson, Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington, and my daughter Angela...and this is Bronx", he lean over and patted a blue garg-dog on the head before turning back to Kiara. Kiara kneeled down to scratch Bronx behind the ears. "I wish there had been more guardian beasts in my clan...I have missed them so much."

Bronx panted happily and whined when she ceased scratching his ears and stood to clasp wrists with the young warriors of goliath's clan. "ours looked more like dragons then dogs though...I miss them so." The young, heavy set male that she had spotted when she had climbed those stone steps leading to the clan's daylight perches stepped hesitantly forward. "Bronx seems to like you...are ya hungry? Xanatos has an awesome kitchen! And I can make you anything you like!" The female called Angela laughed, "slow down Broadway or she wont be able to get a word in edgewise." Kiara chuckled, "I am a little hungry, spell casting always makes me hungry." The small, olive male introduced as Lexington laughed and prodded the light blue male's ample gut, "just the mention of food is enough to make Broadway hungry." Lex's comment got chuckles from the other gargoyles and an affronted glare for Broadway himself. Kiara stepped between the two before something started, "well if its ok with Angela I'd be pleased to try some of Broadway's cooking." Angela and Broadway both blushed and Angela managed to stammer out that it was fine with her. Motioning for her to follow they led the way to the kitchen. Goliath and the rest watched them go, still smiling. It was good to have new blood in the clan, for how ever long she stayed.

(author's note: well, what do you think? R&R please!)


End file.
